Transmitting a high data rate over the 60 GHz frequency band requires considerable antenna gain as well as flexibility in the orientation of the end-point devices. To this end, two dimensional arrays with a multiplicity of phase shifters have traditionally been used. The main drawbacks associated with these solutions, however, are high complexity and cost due to the potentially large number of phase shifters incorporated into the architecture of two dimensional arrays.
In addition, because the phase shifters are placed in the line of the signal, high radio frequency (RF) losses may occur. Such losses may decrease the data rate and transmission distance of wireless communication devices used. Furthermore, two dimensional arrays using a multiplicity of phase shifters may have limited angular coverage in both azimuth and elevation planes.